A Rocker Chick's Love
by precious.darling
Summary: Alexa Silva in a world famous rock band, but in her mum's will she has to go to La Push to her long lost cousin Emily. How will Alexa, the fun, eccentric, fiery, adrenaline-junkie girl survive a mellow town? JacobxOC
1. Bad Vocals

CHAPTER 1 - Bad Vocals

"No Alexa! You know you can't, that basically means ruining another four people their careers! Not just yours, and as you love us too I just can't believe you have betrayed us like this..." Jack went on and on while I concentrated on my temper.

Closing my eyes so I wouldn't roll them instead as I knew that would only piss Jack more, him being my manager he was allowed to make me feel like shit. But as I already felt like I was at the beginning of a one week hangover, I didn't really need his help.

" I know that Jackee," I said harshly. " It's not my fault my fucking mother died and in her will I have to go and live in _La Push _with my long lost cousin Emily." We both wrinkled our noses at the name _La Push _as if it was a new drug and snickered at Emily. Too old fashioned for the members of a successful rock band. .

Jack's gaze softened, "I know all I am saying it will be like starting all over again." He ran his hand through he short, gel spiked, dirty blond hair.

" Hey, look at the bright side, at least you can hire a blond front woman now!" I said with my usual grin.

"Always the optimist" Jack said while rolling his eyes.

We stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing if we should hug or just say goodbye. Groaning I kissed his cheek, although I loved his shocked stare.

" Can I go now 'cause when they come I don't want to be here to get hits and hugs?" I winked.

" And tears?" He asked.

" They're guys!" I said laughing.

" But Joey's gay and he loved having a girl to talk to about make-up, and it'll hurt them if you don't wait to say goodbye."

" It's easier this way, trust me."

" I'll miss you," he said softly, this time making me lost for words. " And you know how gorgeous you truly are, that's why I agreed having you in the band, not for your vocals" he winked, he had this cheesy side which everyone made fun of.

I smirked " Which are _not that bad!" _Grabbing my bag I shouted " I gotta go" not daring to look back afraid that I will never leave the studio room.

Running across the road to my shinny black motorbike which was the best model in Europe I stopped a few meters from the intimidating machine. It always reminded me of home. Although for the past three years I toured the world, I am a from hell to heaven European. I have Italian, English, French, Hungarian, and some Romanian blood in me. I never truly lived in a place more than several months, just moved around the continent with my mum. I loved it's old buildings and great food, especially the cars. I was a great fan of that.

I had no idea that my only other family beside my mother was my cousin. I only agreed to go there because I felt remorseful as I left my mum to die alone in Italy, she had her friends but it wasn't the same. I knew she liked to drink and drugs were a huge temptation. I was also curious about La Push, my overcuriousity always was a source of amuzement to my friends.

I examined my full, curvy body in the reflection of a window nearby which had just been voted "Sexiest Bod" by People mag. My shinny brown hair looked a strange shade of red in the direct sunlight. My pretty face was tanned due to the strong sun of the summer. I was only seventeen, but experienced enough stuff to be forty.

" I'll just go now, like a shitting road trip" I decided, jumping on my spoiled bike. I didn't need to go to my apartment to get my stuff as I had a platinum card curtsy to Jack. I'll get what I need there. Going straight on full speed, which is _a lot _I started singing in my head not even thinking what I was about to get

The problem was that I was heartbroken, I was convinced that Matt was the love of my life. It has been six months now, and I have learned to live with the pain. The pain that started the second after Matt sent me a voice-mail and never ended. The horrible mail that called me an uneducated, dumb girl. In _that_ mail, he admitted of using me, saying that he felt sorry for me but it was fun. He said I was a pain the ass. He left the last message especially to hurt me, because he knew how much I hated people who didn't like me for no reason.

Even though that love was fake, I was sure I wouldn't experience anything better.


	2. Mean Magic

CHAPTER 2 - Mean Magic

It only took me three days, three flipping days to get to La Push. I didn't sleep at all through the trip just rid on and on refusing to think about the past or future. I just concentrated on going as fast as I can without crashing or making the bike die down. I only stopped for gas. Thankfully I had a GPS on my phone, knowing the address already from the lawyer. I got there at about 10 pm, it was a small house, cute and homey just a short walk through the woods from a beach I saw while I was on the road.

Parking in its driveway I grabbed my grey Nike rucksack with neon red, blue and yellow arrows all over it which was my only belonging now and sleepily headed for the door. Several knocks later a woman opened the door. I only saw her from one side, but the part I saw beautiful. That was the only way I could describe it. But when she faced me full on I saw that her other half was deformed by three ugly, red scars all over her face. Knowing how uncomfortable it is to be stared at I quickly looked in her eyes which were filled with goodness.

" Can I help you?" she asked in a beautiful voice.

" Yeah, I think at least. I'm looking for Emily Young" I replied.

She nodded "That's me."

" I'm sorta your cousin" I said nonchalantly.

" Alexa! Of course, I spoke with your mother" she said.

" Do you mind if we speak in the morning please? I haven't slept in three days as I have been driving" I said motioning to the bike a few meters behind.

She looked impressed as she stared at the love of my life. Then she nodded afterwards and said " Of course come and I'll show you to your room."

I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I felt my knees giving away because of the excruciating exhaustion. I remember stumbling on some stairs and stepping into a warm room.

Mumbling a thanks I flopped on the bed. I remember an amused laugh as I fell into my much needed sleep.

* * *

Waking up was painful, it was like getting your body to live all over again. After sitting three days fighting rain this was pure bliss, jumping happily up I grabbed some spare clothes in had in my bag and changed quickly. Soon I was in ripped black and grey skinny jeans with an Ed Hardy tank top, my favorite studded bracelets on one hand, neon strings on the other, I also had some shinny black hoops through my can I say? I like the punk-rock-cool style. Putting on a bit of make-up I looked in the mirror, I looked better than I had in ages.

"Sleep is for beauties" I said cheery as I thought of Joey's advice. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought of the need to talk to him. " That's what I need here, a best friend" I thought, " It's the middle of summer so I have time."

I examined my room for a bit, which was girlish, but I could live in it enjoyably. It had a big wardrobe, red double bed in the middle some bookshelves and a vanity desk in the corner. One of the walls was mint blue. Overall the theme was mint blue and red, I had to admit that I loved it.

Skipping down the stairs feeling like this new day was great. God, since when am I so cheesy?

Guessing in which room the kitchen was I stepped in the random room. Luckily I was right as I peeked at the wide, white and cream open space in front of me. It had big windows and next to them there was a big table where Emily and a guy were having breakfast.

" Good morning!" I said carelessly with a grin.

The guy looked at me quizically. I stared back, I noticed the magic. My ancestors were hunters of mythical creatures. So I have huge old book written in Latin which I carry around with me everywhere. It tells me the basics of most of the weird things that cross this blasted earth. My mum's mother was the last one to kill something like that, when she died I started looking through her room in her huge mansion in Transylvania, she loved that place 'cause it reminded her of her times with her husband. I have no idea why, as I never asked.

I went to the movies with a vampire friend knowing it., but she didn't know I knew and THAT made feel like a genius. Anyway, looking at the guy I smiled thinking " Well, I guess I'll have to see how good my Latin is again." I was sure that he will be pissed when he finds out. Hehe, I can't wait.

Emily returned my smile saying "Sit down and have some breakfast, this is my fiancée Sam." I didn't miss the gooey look they exchanged making me nearly gag. " Sam, this is Alexa."

Sam leaned into his seat eying me superiorly, great. An interview was on the way.

" So you were in the band?" he asked.

I resisted saying duhhh... knowing I would be in trouble, " The Mistresses Mask" I said brightly, I already hated him.

" Did you go to high school?"

I froze, " Dropped out in my first year there" I said calmly, the band was my escape no way I'm going back to that _high _hell.

He looked at me disapprovingly " Well your going back there this year"

I scoffed " You don't learn anything there, besides I'm seventeen, I can't just go _back_ there!"

" You are, there are some guys I know that will be in the same year" meaning they weren't human like him_,_ that's how he _knew _them . I bet. The weirdo thought he can boss an international-know-rebel. Ha! How idiotic can you be?

By the looked he gave me I knew that shouting won't help, "I'll just not get out of the bed on my first day" I thought satisfied. In the end I just smiled evilly.

It was quiet for a few moments, after I remembered something " Ummm... I need some spare parts for my bike to make it go faster. Do you know where I can find some?" I wasn't pleased with the way it purred either but that was an other problem.

" Jacob has quite a collection, I'll give you the directions so you can go there after breakfast, it's just a few blocks away." Emily offered.

"Thanks" I said thrilled.

After the deliciously prepared breakfast I took my bike to a another small house more farther in the woods. It had a garage filled with parts.

Knocking I stepped in the house were I found a man in a wheel chair looking at a football game on the TV.

"Hi, I'm Alexa, Emily's cousin. I need some spare parts for my bike and Emily said I might find them here" I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh yeah, she told me about you. Jacob's sleeping but I don't think he will mind if you played with his toys" he smirked, obviously thinking I was some dumb city girl who knew just how to use her phone.

Ignoring the comment I went in the garage with my bike looking through the parts. In less than half an hour my hands were oily and my jeans where dirty from sitting on the floor.


	3. Dirty Designer Clothes

CHAPTER 3 - Dirty Designer Clothes

**JPOV **

Groaning I woke up. Another day, another day without Bella. I shuddered as I thought of her, the need for her was huge. To see her, to hear her laugh and voice, to feel her hand in mine . After some painful fantasizing about her. I took some jeans and threw them on as I slumped downstairs and trying to prepare some toast.

" Emily's cousin is in the garage, she needs some parts for her bike. I don't think she knows what she's talking about. You should help her." shouted dad from the living room.

I stormed to the garage, not really caring about the girl but hoping she didn't touch any of my vintage parts. It was starting to rain but I didn't really notice it.

"Hey, you!" I shouted at a figure bending to pick something up. I wanted to tell her to fuck off but the meeting of our gazes just made me stutter something incoherent. She made me feel breathless, immediately I wasn't burning with rage but I felt a glow, I was glowing along with her, this beauty in front of me. She froze too, staring at me with a stunned expression.

I felt free from any kind of commitment, love, loyalty to no one else but her. I loved her. Bella was plain and boring compared to my imprint. _My imprint_ I thought proudly looking at her lovingly. I loved her, but my love seemed to expand with each second that passed. I have suffered for months on end, with people telling me to just suck it up.I didn't give up. _She, _with a single look made me give in to the one thing I never planned to do. As she stared at me bewildered, I knew that she had no idea how she had just made me feel.

She was dressed in a punkish style and her eyes had a million emotions in them. I was sure that there was a flash of intrigue there. She started apologizing, what for. I have no idea. She had just saved me from the worst kind of torture.

"Sorry! I am so sorry, I thought I should wait, but I really wanted to ride ya know?"

I composed myself (slightly) and grinned at her "What's your name?"

She seemed surprised by my sudden change of mood but shot me an angelic grin "Alexa, you must be Jacob"

I nodded enjoying the shiver I felt through my body when she said my name.

" I'm trying to make it go faster, I need a bigger cylinder which I have now, thanks to you" Alexa smiled shyly. " But it won't start and I have no idea why."

We both flopped on the ground next to the professional looking bike. I took a look and laughed out loud " Whoa! You want to make it go faster? It's already fast enough to win a race with a Ferrari!" I stared at her concerned, I really didn't want her to get hurt.

She smiled sheeply, " Yeah, but I drove this sort stuff since I was twelve so I got bored of this speed quickly."

I didn't look convinced. Alexa groaned.

"Oh come on, please! I really need you to help me" she said looking towards me pleadingly.

I couldn't resist, especially when she said "I need you"

Sighing I looked at the bike, and laughed "Of course, you haven't....." after explaining it three times she seemed to get it. It was refreshing seeing that Alexa actually wanted to know and understand what happened. When Embry tries to get me to fix his car he doesn't want to know what's wrong just wants me get it done with.

"J, you should be a teacher" she joked.

Alexa was definitely the best to hang out with, it was extremely easy to make her smile and talking to her was so much fun .She was the first person who made me smile with all my face, once I stopped and stared at her in wonder making her blush because I noticed that I hadn't thought of Bella since I had met her and thinking of the name _Bella _didn't hurt at grin she gave me made me feel like there were a thousand sparkles in my heart just doing a happy dance. When we finished her designer clothes were dirty with oil, but she didn't really seem to care. "Just my kind of girl" I thought happily.

"Thanks" she said smiling admiring my work. "I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach, so I'll pick it up later."

"Can I come with you?" I asked not wanting her to leave.

"Sure" she mumbled.

She was the first person in months making me enjoy life, she gave me _hope. _As I looked into my imprints face, it showed that she was thinking. I was very curious, but I knew she wouldn't tell me what was on her mind. Not yet anyway.


	4. My World Famous Ass

CHAPTER 4 - My World Famous Ass

APOV

Looking at Jacob, I thought about how easily we talked and enjoyed each other's presence. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks, and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked seriously freaked out, as if he would do anything to vanish my expression.

" He gave me _hope" _I thought, maybe, just maybe there was someone better than Matt. After all, the world was pretty big. In fact, it might even be the handsome guy standing next to me.

Jacob grabbed my hand, "Alexa? Are you alright? Please answer me!" he pleaded, wearing a mask of horror and concern.

I closed my eyes for a second, when I opened them I smiled halfheartly " Yeah, I'm fine."

We stood there for a second enjoying each others warmth as we were closed. "J?"

"Mhhh..." he said, so obviously he had been deep in thought.

I giggled. "Shouldn't we go?"

" Oh right" keeping my hand firmly in his as he led the way.

When we got there, I let go of his hand. It felt strangely empty without it there, laughed at his pouted lips, threw my flats in the air and ran to dive in the water. I was fully clothed but didn't really care, when I hit the water I started swimming underwater. I loved water, it always felt as if your worries left you as soon as you touched it.

When I breathed I looked around and saw Jacob watching me on the seaside. I swam for what seemed about half an hour. When I went towards the beach I was surprised to see Jacob still on the beach.

"Why did you do that?" he said frowning.

I pursed my lips. In return he raised his eyebrows, then we both laughed. We sat down on a huge rock as I explained my "water theory" as we watched the sunset.

"It's getting late, let's go to Emily's" he said getting up.

"Are you coming too?"

"All of Sam's pa..... eeh.... friends eat there. She's like the best cook around" I didn't miss his pa... mistake, but didn't ask. So that meant he is part of the whole magic thing too? I didn't really care, he was a fun to be around, that's all you have to be to hang around with me.

When the sun disappeared completely I started shivering as I was still wet in my clothes.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked.

"A little" I tried giving out a laugh, but it came out more like a cough.

Without hesitation he pulled me in his warm, strong arms. Surprisingly, it felt right, like it was meant to be. It felt like I belonged there.

JPOV

When I pulled her into my arms I knew that I wouldn't be able to let her go. It felt like it would kill me to do it.

"Thanks J" she said happily.

"Anytime" I smirked.

Sadly for me, we nearly arrived at Emily's. When we stepped through the door she pulled away and said that she had to change. As she walked up the stairs I had to concentrate on not going after her.

When I walked in the kitchen I found the pack sitting at the table together with Kim and Emily. I knew I will get teased, but I just could not stop grinning.

"What the hell did you do?" Quil asked me amazed. Everyone was staring at me, they haven't seen me like this since Bella, so it must have been a shock.

I shrugged.

"Did you just watch a porn movie or something?" Paul asked, the guy had the mind of a ten year old.

"Yeah, man!" Seth said.

Sitting down they kept trying to find out what happened to me. In the end I said coolly.

" I imprinted."

"And you _like_ it?" Embry asked.

" Honestly_, _it's like" I paused, thinking it through. " The best feeling."

"I'm glad to see that our Jacob has grown up" Sam said, smiling.

"On who?" Seth asked.

"Alexa." I answered, thinking the way her eyes shined when she laughed.

Everyone laughed. I looked at them confused.

"Man, he definitely imprinted. Just look at his moony face." Paul said laughing. I growled.

You could hear jumping on the stairs. Everyone looked towards the doorway to see Alexa coming in with her hair still wet hanging loosely down her back, wearing some tiny black which showed her ass to perfection and a t-tank top similar to the one she had on today. She was barefoot and you could see her purple pedicure. Overall she was hotness in human form. As I looked around the table I noticed the lust over the faces of the unimprinted. Growling quietly they quickly composed as Alexa sat down next to me and shot me a dazzling grin. She smiled towards everyone, introduced herself and reached for some friend chicken. Paul gave me a quick thumbs up.

"I saw some cliffs while we were on the beach today. Can you jump off them?" Alexa asked as she filled her cup with some Coke.

"Not for the weak hearted" Sam said eyeing her curiously.

"It seems really fun, I did it before in Italy but not at that height. If you jump don't you reach the bottom?" Alexa asked intrigued.

Then it hit me, she actually _wanted _to jump. My fists clenched at the thought of her anywhere _near _those cliffs.

"It's too dangerous" I said between my teeth as the pack watched me curiously.

Alexa looked towards me surprised then let out a sparkling laugh. "Then your jumping with me."

"How?" I asked, I had calmed down after seeing her so chilled out.

"I dunno, holding my hand?" she said. Thinking of that made me _nearly_ look forward to the jumping.

"Kay" I said ridiculously happy.

"Cool, then how about Friday?" asked Seth.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically to the idea. Just then Alexa's phone rang. She looked at the ID and said. " Sorry, but I have to answer this one. He'll think I'm ignoring him if I don't" the jealousy was already pumping through me.

APOV  
I answered the phone slightly scared about how he was going to react.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I heard a voice screeching.

"How's my baby doing?" I asked sweetly. When I said it I saw Jacob make a tortured face. It made me feel horrible as I didn't know what was wrong, I knew I would have done anything to get rid of it.

"Really Alexa? Don't you care?" Joey asked sounding hurt.

"Of course I do but this wasn't my choice."  
"When Jack told I thought I will faint. I mean just like that, you know what I mean? Like, BAM and your.... gone" he wispered the last word.

"I know, but listen why don't you visit? For a few days? We can get some tatoos with our names or something like that?" Jacob seemed to like the first part, the scary thing was that he seemed to want Joey to come here so he can beat him up, which wouldn't be that hard as Joey would be too busy checking him out. Sadly Jacob's face fell imediately after my mentioning of the tatoos. As I looked around the table I could see people looking worriedly towards Jacob, as if they were scared that he will lose his temper. "Listen, I'm eating. I'll call you later alright?"

"Yeah, ok" Joey said sounding a bit miffed. "Love you, you still are my favourite girl"

"Love you too" I said throwing my phone onto the table. At that point Jacob started to shake uncontrolably.

"J, what's wrong?" I said putting my hand over his bare shoulder, which seemed to receed some of the shaking, so I see his face as he was trying to hide it away from me.

" Was that your boyfriend?" Kim asked me.

I let out a shocked laugh, still being worried about Jacob. "Who, Joey? He's gay, that's why we are best friends."

"Then why did you say that you loved him?" Jacob asked angrily with a murderous look on his beautiful face.

I didn't understand his reaction but answered anyway " As a _friend, _he was the only person who was there when I needed someone"

Jacob's gaze softened as he looked towards me tenderly while Quil and Seth quickly started talking about something. I had no idea what the subject was as I felt like I was being absorbed in his gaze, like he could see my soul.

Paul snickered causing a hard rumble come out of Jacob's chest.

Seth frooze as he stared at me then shouted "You're Alexa from The Mistresses Mask!"

I rolled my eyes "_Somebody _noticed" I said smiling.

"Whoaaa! You look so different in real life." Kim said.

"Not as hot?" I said grinning now.

"No, just real" Seth said thoughtfully.

"LOL" I said simply.

"Jacob? Have you seen their "Sexy Mama" video clip?" Paul asked looking evily towards me.

I groaned "Is that all I am know for? My shaking ass?"

" Well I have to admit, you have a very nice ass." Paul said as Jacob was looking daggers towards him.

"No you're also known dancing with more than five boys at the same time" Embry cut it.

Kim laughed " I'll be interesting in school, I can tell you that."

"I bet" I said pouting playfully. "Boys looking at my ass, I might as well be a blond Playboy fotomodel."

The rest of the evening was spent nicely, all of Sam's friends were fun to be around. Jacob never left my side through the whole day making me feel protected. When they left I kissed Jacob's cheek while I thanked him for helping me with my bike. He glowed like an angel afterwards.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow" I said sleepily.

"See ya then" he said seeming sad for some reason.

CHAPTER 4 - My World Famous Ass

APOV

Looking at Jacob, I thought about how easily we talked and enjoyed each other's presence. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks, and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked seriously freaked out, as if he would do anything to vanish my expression.

" He gave me _hope" _I thought, maybe, just maybe there was someone better than Matt. After all, the world was pretty big. In fact, it might even be the handsome guy standing next to me.

Jacob grabbed my hand, "Alexa? Are you alright? Please answer me!" he pleaded, wearing a mask of horror and concern.

I closed my eyes for a second, when I opened them I smiled halfheartly " Yeah, I'm fine."

We stood there for a second enjoying each others warmth as we were closed. "J?"

"Mhhh..." he said, so obviously he had been deep in thought.

I giggled. "Shouldn't we go?"

" Oh right" keeping my hand firmly in his as he led the way.

When we got there, I let go of his hand. It felt strangely empty without it there, laughed at his pouted lips, threw my flats in the air and ran to dive in the water. I was fully clothed but didn't really care, when I hit the water I started swimming underwater. I loved water, it always felt as if your worries left you as soon as you touched it.

When I breathed I looked around and saw Jacob watching me on the seaside. I swam for what seemed about half an hour. When I went towards the beach I was surprised to see Jacob still on the beach.

"Why did you do that?" he said frowning.

I pursed my lips. In return he raised his eyebrows, then we both laughed. We sat down on a huge rock as I explained my "water theory" as we watched the sunset.

"It's getting late, let's go to Emily's" he said getting up.

"Are you coming too?"

"All of Sam's pa..... eeh.... friends eat there. She's like the best cook around" I didn't miss his pa... mistake, but didn't ask. So that meant he is part of the whole magic thing too? I didn't really care, he was a fun to be around, that's all you have to be to hang around with me.

When the sun disappeared completely I started shivering as I was still wet in my clothes.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked.

"A little" I tried giving out a laugh, but it came out more like a cough.

Without hesitation he pulled me in his warm, strong arms. Surprisingly, it felt right, like it was meant to be. It felt like I belonged there.

JPOV

When I pulled her into my arms I knew that I wouldn't be able to let her go. It felt like it would kill me to do it.

"Thanks J" she said happily.

"Anytime" I smirked.

Sadly for me, we nearly arrived at Emily's. When we stepped through the door she pulled away and said that she had to change. As she walked up the stairs I had to concentrate on not going after her.

When I walked in the kitchen I found the pack sitting at the table together with Kim and Emily. I knew I will get teased, but I just could not stop grinning.

"What the hell did you do?" Quil asked me amazed. Everyone was staring at me, they haven't seen me like this since Bella, so it must have been a shock.

I shrugged.

"Did you just watch a porn movie or something?" Paul asked, the guy had the mind of a ten year old.

"Yeah, man!" Seth said.

Sitting down they kept trying to find out what happened to me. In the end I said coolly.

" I imprinted."

"And you _like_ it?" Embry asked.

" Honestly_, _it's like" I paused, thinking it through. " The best feeling."

"I'm glad to see that our Jacob has grown up" Sam said, smiling.

"On who?" Seth asked.

"Alexa." I answered, thinking the way her eyes shined when she laughed.

Everyone laughed. I looked at them confused.

"Man, he definitely imprinted. Just look at his moony face." Paul said laughing. I growled.

You could hear jumping on the stairs. Everyone looked towards the doorway to see Alexa coming in with her hair still wet hanging loosely down her back, wearing some tiny black which showed her ass to perfection and a t-tank top similar to the one she had on today. She was barefoot and you could see her purple pedicure. Overall she was hotness in human form. As I looked around the table I noticed the lust over the faces of the unimprinted. Growling quietly they quickly composed as Alexa sat down next to me and shot me a dazzling grin. She smiled towards everyone, introduced herself and reached for some friend chicken. Paul gave me a quick thumbs up.

"I saw some cliffs while we were on the beach today. Can you jump off them?" Alexa asked as she filled her cup with some Coke.

"Not for the weak hearted" Sam said eyeing her curiously.

"It seems really fun, I did it before in Italy but not at that height. If you jump don't you reach the bottom?" Alexa asked intrigued.

Then it hit me, she actually _wanted _to jump. My fists clenched at the thought of her anywhere _near _those cliffs.

"It's too dangerous" I said between my teeth as the pack watched me curiously.

Alexa looked towards me surprised then let out a sparkling laugh. "Then your jumping with me."

"How?" I asked, I had calmed down after seeing her so chilled out.

"I dunno, holding my hand?" she said. Thinking of that made me _nearly_ look forward to the jumping.

"Kay" I said ridiculously happy.

"Cool, then how about Friday?" asked Seth.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically to the idea. Just then Alexa's phone rang. She looked at the ID and said. " Sorry, but I have to answer this one. He'll think I'm ignoring him if I don't" the jealousy was already pumping through me.

APOV  
I answered the phone slightly scared about how he was going to react.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I heard a voice screeching.

"How's my baby doing?" I asked sweetly. When I said it I saw Jacob make a tortured face. It made me feel horrible as I didn't know what was wrong, I knew I would have done anything to get rid of it.

"Really Alexa? Don't you care?" Joey asked sounding hurt.

"Of course I do but this wasn't my choice."  
"When Jack told I thought I will faint. I mean just like that, you know what I mean? Like, BAM and your.... gone" he wispered the last word.

"I know, but listen why don't you visit? For a few days? We can get some tatoos with our names or something like that?" Jacob seemed to like the first part, the scary thing was that he seemed to want Joey to come here so he can beat him up, which wouldn't be that hard as Joey would be too busy checking him out. Sadly Jacob's face fell imediately after my mentioning of the tatoos. As I looked around the table I could see people looking worriedly towards Jacob, as if they were scared that he will lose his temper. "Listen, I'm eating. I'll call you later alright?"

"Yeah, ok" Joey said sounding a bit miffed. "Love you, you still are my favourite girl"

"Love you too" I said throwing my phone onto the table. At that point Jacob started to shake uncontrolably.

"J, what's wrong?" I said putting my hand over his bare shoulder, which seemed to receed some of the shaking, so I see his face as he was trying to hide it away from me.

" Was that your boyfriend?" Kim asked me.

I let out a shocked laugh, still being worried about Jacob. "Who, Joey? He's gay, that's why we are best friends."

"Then why did you say that you loved him?" Jacob asked angrily with a murderous look on his beautiful face.

I didn't understand his reaction but answered anyway " As a _friend, _he was the only person who was there when I needed someone"

Jacob's gaze softened as he looked towards me tenderly while Quil and Seth quickly started talking about something. I had no idea what the subject was as I felt like I was being absorbed in his gaze, like he could see my soul.

Paul snickered causing a hard rumble come out of Jacob's chest.

Seth frooze as he stared at me then shouted "You're Alexa from The Mistresses Mask!"

I rolled my eyes "_Somebody _noticed" I said smiling.

"Whoaaa! You look so different in real life." Kim said.

"Not as hot?" I said grinning now.

"No, just real" Seth said thoughtfully.

"LOL" I said simply.

"Jacob? Have you seen their "Sexy Mama" video clip?" Paul asked looking evily towards me.

I groaned "Is that all I am know for? My shaking ass?"

" Well I have to admit, you have a very nice ass." Paul said as Jacob was looking daggers towards him.

"No you're also known dancing with more than five boys at the same time" Embry cut it.

Kim laughed " I'll be interesting in school, I can tell you that."

"I bet" I said pouting playfully. "Boys looking at my ass, I might as well be a blond Playboy fotomodel."

The rest of the evening was spent nicely, all of Sam's friends were fun to be around. Jacob never left my side through the whole day making me feel protected. When they left I kissed Jacob's cheek while I thanked him for helping me with my bike. He glowed like an angel afterwards.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow" I said sleepily.

"See ya then" he said seeming sad for some reason.

I knew what I was doing tonight, it included translating Latin. I was sure of that.


	5. Latin Genius Imprint

CHAPTER 5 - My Latin-knowing Imprint

When I got in my room I took out my thick handwritten book in Latin, a pencil and a piece of paper I found downstairs. I wrote down:

1. Hot skin

when losing temper.

3. Similar looks

Sadly I only had three points but I quickly translated them in Latin. As I searched most of the night through the book I found a short paraghraph which said:

_"Shapeshifters:_

_Not a lot is know about them, they are able to change into an animal. This power is generic and they easily lose their temper causing them to shake and change into their animal form. Their skin is hot and they all have looks similar enough to seem protect humans from other creatures which are dangerous to them"_

Underneath the paragraph my great-grandfather, Edoardo Silva, wrote to apologise for having such a tiny piece of information about a whole kind: "This speecies is not important to us, they only live in America. So they are not dangerous to the Silvan clan." One the of the extremely emportant thing was to keep the Silvan clan familytree never-ending. I was one of the last Silvan, Emily was a step-cousin, so I had the anoying task to have a child.

They seemed similar, this was the only type of creature which seemed to fit in the puzzle. I heard shouting outside which pulled me out of my research. Closing the light quickly I peeked through the curtains to see Jacob and Sam talking furiously. I opened the window quietly a bit so I could hear what the hell they were fighting about.

" I need to see her" Jacob moaned.

"No, you know you can't you could freak her out"

"She has no idea though..."

"Unless you're going to tell tonight, it's best not to" Sam interupted.

"She's _mine" _Jacob said threatenly

"I know, but it might not be good for her to go this fast."

That seemed too much for Jacob as he immediately exploded into a huge wolf.

"Jacob stop" Sam said calmly, Jacob seemed to unwillingly. "I don't want to see you anywhere near my house tonight" Jacob seemed to give in without a fight.

That was my confirmation, I closed the window and jumped into my bed smiling triumphaly. So they _were _shapeshifters. I wasn't scared, as they protected humans but the one thing which did ruin my mood was thinking about the girl which Jacob thought so possessively about. I could not stop being a bit jealous, ok, maybe a lot jealous

Next morning I walked in the kitchen to find Emily, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry having an enormous. I sat awkwardly next to Jacob, they seemed to notice that I wasn't exactly the same I had been yesterday.

"Soooo... you're shapeshifters?" I asked.

Jacob seemed to freak out immediately, as if he expected me to take a plate and hit him with it calling him a monster. He looked towards me like a heartbroken puppy. I grabbed his hand quickly .

"What's wrong?" I asked as I searched his eyes hoping to find what had happened.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked abruptly.

"Long story short. My family history considers of my ancestors trying to find all the mythical creatures around while writing it in a book. I saw J change into a wolf last night, looked through the book and saw that they called them shapeshifters" I said shrugging never taking my eyes off Jacob who was looking towards our hands as if he couldn't believe it. He squeezed my hand, I squeezed his back and gave him a small smile. His returning smile was blinding.

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. She knew, but she was still there, next to me. Alexa saw me change and acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I could not sleep last night as I had thought of the dread to tell her the truth. I felt like the happiest person alive.

"Can I see that _book?" _Sam asked.

"Stictly for Silvas" Alexa said shaking her head. "You wouldn't understand it anyway. It's in Latin"

"Whoa, so now Latin now?" Seth asked.

"The ass shaker is not a blonde if you haven't noticed," Alexa replied winking.

"Yes but _latinas girls _know how to shake an ass." Paul said with his mouth full making Alexa roll her eyes.

"Then tell me what you know about us then" Sam commanded. It made me mad to hear him talk to hear in that tone.

" Hot skin, similar looks, shake then change into " Tell her or maybe she'll leave"

Understanding I stood up and said "Alexa, let's go for walk, you still don't know a lot"

Nodding she grabbed a muffin as we headed out the door. We started walking through the woods.

"Who's yours?" Alexa asked while she was munching on a side of the muffin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The window was opened and you kept saying 'I need to see her'" she mumbled.

Sighing I said "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I planned to tell you a lot later, you know. I'm scared that it's too much to take, you can get pretty shocked...."

Her laugh cut me off, "Do I _seem_ like the sorta person who freaks out easily?"

The question distracted me, "How come you didn't get scared when you found out?"

"I went to the cinema with a vampire knowing it," she said eyeing the muffin.

I froze "Do _not_ do that ever again."

She huffed. "Yeah, you should see how boring she was. Had no interest, just sat there staring at her popcorn.".

"Vampires are our enemies. The leeches are the things which we are meant to keep La Push safe from." I said gravely. "Some are in Forks, so you can either be with us or with them", this reminded me of Bella and her choice, this time I didn't feel any pain. Just pity.

" Well, I'm on your side" she said smirking. " They're so cold and formal. _Very_ boring"

"That's what I was thinking!" I said with a laugh.

We had reached the beach and were walking towards the cliffs which Alexa had remarked the last time we were there.

"What were you saying before?" Alexa asked while she finished off the muffin.

"I needed to see _you"_ I said making her frown." Imprinting is how we find our soul mates, it's like love at first sight. We only do it once in a lifetime." I said touching her soft cheek. " I loved you from the moment I saw you. You are my imprint."


	6. Cool

CHAPTER 6 - Cool

Alexa remained quiet for a second then said "Cool."

"Cool?" I asked amazed.

She nodded as if everything made sense in her head. "Last night I thought you were talking about someone else, and I felt jealous. Like, _really _jealous. I have never been so jealous in my entire life. And I feel the connection, so I guess I believe you" she said. My heart soared at the thought that she was jealous. I couldn't believe about how easy she took things. She truly was amazing. We had just reached the cliff

and started climbing upwards slowly.

"Were are we going from here?" I blurted.

"Physically or emotionally?" she asked gesturing to the sand which was slowly changing to rock.

I laughed. "Emotionally.

"You can choose." she shrugged.

"Alexa, don't you know?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I have no idea how you really feel about me. I think there are two options. The first one is were you are thankful for the imprinting, happy and feel the attraction. The second one is were you really despise me for being your imprint and you are telling me this as an excuse to why you will ignore me from now on" she said, looking obviously hurt as she explained the second option. We had reached the top of the cliff by now and we were admiring the view.

I could see the pain plain on her face as she spoke about the second option. I felt a need for her to be in my arms, to comfort her. The passion just got higher until I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Alexa," I whispered while wrapping my arms around her waist. "You could_ never _think such a thing. Option one is not _nothing _compared to what I feel for you." I murmured in her hair.

Alexa laughed harmoniously " _And_ I've only known you for what? A day and a half?"

"You knowing about us being wolves changed a lot." I winked.

She jumped out of my arms with a chagrin look on her face, "My bike!"

"Do you want to get it now?"

"Yeah, because tomorrow I'm planning to go shopping in Seattle."

"Oh," I said sadly thinking of a day alone without her. "Can I come with you?"

Alexa laughed "You'd get bored like hell", she gave me a fond look. " And if we are going to be together, you need to understand that I need my space. Like, when we are together in the same room, we spend time holding I need my 'girls night', if you understand."

I was upset thinking about me without her, how could I bear it? Alexa took my hand gently tracing circles, waiting for me to speak, after a while she brought her lips closer to my hand and kissed the rough skin just under the thumb. It made my hand hot, when her lips left my hand I could still feel the way the molded against my skin. Looking up she said slowly "J, this has nothing to do with you, I just need to be alone. It's simply the way I... function? I don't know, but tomorrow I will be thinking what just happened between us. That sort of thing."

I didn't really understand, but one thing I did know was that this made her happy. So I'll just go along with it.

Taking her hand we went towards my house talking about childhood memories, stupid things we did, and lies we made up. Alexa talked about the parties she went to, I talked about the fights and how to kill vampires. She seemed really interested, Alexa didn't get grossed out easily. We experienced very different things, but we wanted to know how the other lived before we met up. We were a weird pair. Weird, but somehow perfect.

We got to my garage as the sun started coming out of the clouds.

"I wanna see Forks" Alexa said randomly.

"Now?" I asked.

"Why not?" she responded with another question.

"Ok."

"Cool.

"You say that a lot."

"What else should I say then my genius?" Alexa asked faking a curtsy falling over me when she tried to get up too quickly. I caught her firmly in my arms. She looked into my eyes surprised. We both started laughing hysterically with her still into my arms. We laughed for several minutes before I looked carefully at her pretty pink, full lips. Alexa seemed to be looking at mine. At nearly the same time we both leaned in for the kiss I had wanted since I met her.


	7. Whinny's Problems

CHAPTER 7 - Whinny's Problems.

APOV

It was a slow, tender kiss. Sweet. It was short, but still left us feeling breathless. The kiss simply spoke love, in capitals. It shouted that we were meant to be together. It left me convinced that Jacob was my soul mate.

I smirked. "Cool." I jumped on the bike ungraciously. Jacob was staring at me in a way, which if I wasn't so stupid, I would have thought it was adoringly. "J," making him look into my eyes. _"Let's go,_" I said with a laugh. His eyes took a hazy style, he climbed on the bike easily wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"I adore you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up, kissed his jaw and said "Ditto" making him laugh huskily.

Turning my bike on, I felt Jacobs arms push me into him, I didn't object. As being nearer to him simply made me feel in a way I have never felt before. I caressed his wrist with my hand, satisfied when I saw goose bumps starting to appear on his arms. I started driving towards Forks testing my bike to see how fast I could go. I went the fastest I ever went down the road through the mountains, it made my head spin. I loved its thrill, it definitely was a hobby to get on the bike and just ride.

Forks was a small town, nothing special.

"La Push is better" I said as we parked in front of the supermarket.

"Yeah, obviously." Jacob grinned. "But how can you drive like that? What if something happens to you?"

"I'm sort of an adrenaline junkie, so you can't really stop me. If I were you, I would forget about what I do nearly all of my spare time" I said chilled.

Jacob hugged me closely, I pressed my face in his bare chest." You are asking too much from me, I _cannot_ be _not _worried." He whispered, "Please, just take care."

"Jake!" I heard a sudden timid voice say. Looking up I saw a brunette staring at Jacob as if him being with a girl was an unheard of thing. She had long hair, a pale face and huge brown eyes. I would say she is quite plain, but there was an air of fragility around her which made you think twice before calling her plain.

Jacob's face darkened, as if he did not want anything to do with this girl. I felt the tension, "Hey, J? Emily doesn't have the kind of cereals I like. So you'll see me in that section." He held me tightly for a second before releasing me. I nearly ran from the scene, which had just happened in the racks with shampoos, with a hundred questions in my head, maybe even more.

I quickly found the cereal section, which was right on the other side of the shampoo rack. I was pleased with this as I could hear their conversation easily.

"Jake, I missed you," I heard the whinny brunette say. Jacob did not reply. "Jake?" I was annoyed to hear concern in her voice.

"Bella, how are you?" Jacob asked, he seemed to want to get away from her quickly.

"Good, Edward's worrying. But I'm fine." Whinny said.

"About what?" Jacob asked.

"About Graduation Night, I told you about it didn't I?" Whinny said. Gosh, she really irritated me, she spoke so quietly and as if she was trying to be shy. "She is trying to act innocent," I thought. I could tell that she couldn't wait until Graduation Night, but was trying to hide it."We should see each other sometimes, I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I decided that there's no point in trying to mad at you. As you are right," Whinny explained.

"Bella," Jacob sighed. "I told you before, we can't see each other anymore."

"Jake, you must miss me." Whinny said seeming a bit exasperated. "I miss you a lot, so why not see each other?""

"You are with the enemy, so you _are _the enemy," Jacob said harshly, he softened his voice. " I missed you too, a lot. If you would have asked me this several days ago I would have accepted. I was in agony, then I met my imprint." When Jacob said imprint, love poured out of his voice, making my knees week.

"Jacob! You said you did not want to imprint! That it wasn't real love!" Whinny said, as she said those words I hated her more and more. It might not be real love, but it made us happy, that's all I really care about. I guess I have simple pleasures.

" I know, but when I met her. All my points of view changed. Bella, it feels as if she is the center of the universe. Everything evolves around her. She holds my heart and strength, I know this sounds cheesy, all of it." Yeah, he was right, it was cheesy. Then why the hell did my heart warm up when he said that?

"Not at all, it's just sweet. I'm happy that you have found love." Whinny said, I could detect some truth, but she was also miffed. That was plain obvious.

"And there's something else." I heard Jacob, "When I met her eyes, all my feelings for you, just vanished." Ha, I thought. He likes me more than you, your Jakey is mine now, I thought smugly. "I just want you to know, that there's no point feeling guilty about what had happened as I'm happy now." Before Whinny could respond Jacob said "I have to go find Alexa, bye."

Grabbing the first box of cereals I saw, which happened to be Choco Pops, I acted as if I was looking at the weird green cereals which claimed to have chlorophyll, how crazy can you be? Who would buy that sort of thing, honestly.

"Maybe 'cause kids want to be pretty flowers now, not Transformers." I heard Jacob whisper in my ear making me realize that I had said the last thought aloud.

"Hey to you too." I teased.

Jacob smiled sweetly, I just had to kiss his cheek. He beat me to it, he pressed his lips to my jaw, I relaxed in his arms enjoying the delightful feeling. He pulled me to his side starting to walk towards the cashier, I leaned my head in his shoulder enjoying the way his smooth russet skin felt against my face. I felt his grip tighten around me when when I pecked his shoulder, like he had just decided not to let me go ever again.

We paid for my cereal , then started walking towards my bike. "So who's Whinny?" I asked curiously.

Jacob stared at me for a second then burst out laughing, "Oh, you mean Bella?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry but that's the only way I could describe her."

"Yeah, I think so too. Before I met you, I thought she was beautiful and had a melodious voice."

It hurt when he talked about someone else like that, instead of showing my pain, which I was pretty sure he had seen when he looked into my eyes judging by his facial expression, I decided to tease, "Really? Having more relationships than one at the same time is a hobby for you now J?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and a hint of smile.

"NO!" Jacob shouted, "I'm saying that's the way I saw her before I met you," you would never get a guy to say something like that, because he always preferred his ex to his current. But Jacob acted like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Now, I guess, I see her as everyone saw her, plain. Surprisingly."

"So what's your story, with her I mean." I asked curiously, I was getting hysterical here, "What the fuck happened here?" I thought.

"Let's go back to La Push, we can talk there." he said hesitantly, well something _definitely_ had happened.

I wanted to know the truth but at the same time didn't, as I did not want hurt to enter the bubble of happiness Jacob and I had created. I could see he felt the same way, wanting to tell me the truth but worried. In the end I mumbled "Cool" and climbed the bike were Jacob was already waiting for me.

While driving back I thought how easily it had been to convince him to tell me. He really seemed to want to take this off his chest.

We got to Emily's house, after I parked the bike in her driveway we walked silently into the woods were we sat on a log which wasn't entirely eaten by God knows what.

"Do tell," I smirked, although I was worried I was pretty sure that nothing overly important had happened between them, they just didn't fit. I clearly saw that.

Jacob picked up a strand of my hair thoughtfully and started twisting it around his finger," Bella loved Edward, who's a vampire….."

"One from their lot in Forks?" I asked curiously.

Jacob nodded absently. I groaned, sounding pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, suddenly concerned.

"You, that's what. You're telling me something that happened with a girl and are acting as if you are going to tell me that you will kill me even if you don't want to." Jacob flinched as if being cut in two would have been better than me saying that. My tone softened, "I know that you would never do anything like that, but you are making such a _huge _deal out of it. I was with other guys before, I can tell you if you really want to know, but I won't make such a fuss."

"That's what I'm worried about," Jacob said.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Bella hurt me, badly. I don't know if I could handle a guy who has hurt you, I would kill him," he said harshly, a murderous look on his face.

I only heard the first part, "BELLA HURT YOU! How the hell dare she! The bitch! Doesn't she have the Eddie guy to take care of…." Jacob stopped my mid-shrieking by pressing his lips gently on mine, I have to admit. It was pretty distracting.

"It's nice to know you care," Jacob smiled. I could see that he didn't believe I cared until now.

"Of course I do," I said touching his cheek. I noticed I still had my cereal with me. Opening the box I placed it between us, I took a handful and popped it in my mouth. "Talk away," I said munching.

So he did, he told me the whole Eddie and Whinny story. I had to admit, it was romantic, butI still swore badly when Whinny choose Eddie over Jacob. When Whinny took off with Alice, who from the way Jacob explained her to me, seems like a Pixie. Anyway Whinny and Pixie went to save Eddie from the hands of the Volturi. When Jacob explained the pain he was in at the time it made me hope Whinny was held prisoner by the Volty Clan and tortured enough to feel the way Jacob felt that way, although I thought she wouldn't be able to experience so much pain.

I have to admit that without meaning to I had Jacob's point of view about Whinny. Why the hell does she want to change into a vampire? How can she stand the cold skin? Next time I see her I'll give her a lot of things to think about at night.

I was pleased with her choice as I got what was better, who in this case is Jacob.

Afterwards we sat there, leaning in each other finishing off the cereals.

"J! It's gone," I fake pouted, showing the empty cereal box. He started laughing, there was a sudden howl not far in the woods. Jacob froze, he grabbed me in his arms bridal style and like the wolf he was, ran abnormally fast to Emily's house. He let me go quickly, but gently at the same time. He kissed my hair, gave me a fond gaze which made me feel like glowing.

"I'll be back," he said and ran back into the woods.

Almost immediately after he left I felt empty, like he had taken the sense which made me feel with him. I shook my head, disgusted at how weak I have become in a matter of days. Where was the party girl which danced with five boys at the same time?


	8. A Boxing Bag And Two Bras

CHAPTER 8 – A Boxing Bag And Two Bras

That frustrated me, where was the old Alexa? I stumped into the kitchen where Emily was making something that looked like a divine cake.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

"Hey," I said trying to be cheerful.

She smiled subtly, "I know the way it feels when your imprint is gone. You have to learn to get used to it."

I stopped in my tracks while I was walking towards a chair. "Where's Paul's house?" I asked randomly.

"Two roads down from here, why?" Emily asked confused.

"What number?"

"23, Alexa what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"I'll be in his garage," I said running out the backdoor towards Paul's house.

When I lived in the city, I started fights at least twice a week. Not just punches in the face, but real, cruel ones. Most people bought guns to the clubs were my friends hanged out just to be safe. I needed to hit something, as I felt weak. Like I needed Jacob to protect me.I hated the feeling that I was tied to someone. "That's love," I thought bitterly.

Love, I could handle. Feeling tied to someone because he was your soul mate, wasn't it every girls dream? Sadly, not mine. The horrible thing was that I knew that as I experienced powerful love now, bigger than Matt's, I wouldn't be able to live without it. So I was stuck with the 'feeling weak' feeling. Doesn't that sound great?

"No," I decided. "It might be love between Jacob and I, but I hate this feeling that the boys are out there giving all they have while I am at home baking cookies with Emily."

Paul showed off last night that he had a boxing bag in his garage which he didn't even need to use anymore because it wasn't a workout, to prove a point I tried jumping on him but Jacob kept me firmly in place. Now, the bag was just what I needed. I literally, mentally, and physically _needed _to kick the hell out of something. Now _this _sounded like the old Alexa.

I arrived at Paul house, which was a cute, small one. At least I had what to tease him about later.

Going into the garage I found the boxing bag, without hesitating I started kicking the hell out it, the metal thing which was holding it in place was starting to squeak. I didn't stop. I had a boxing friend who taught me the basics. I punched and kicked for what seemed like hours, never stopping. I kept trying to release my emotions, but it didn't work. "It's love, get used to it," I kept mutering.

JPOV

We were all in Emily's garden now, pulling up our jeans while talking about the match last night. There had been a leech on our land, it was a scent we didn't recognize, so Jared and Embry agreed to stay on patrol for the rest of the day.

Walking in smelling Emily's cooking made me feel ravenous, she saw us and grinned.

"Oh, Jacob! Alexa is in Paul's garage." Emily said while finishing off the icing to some cake.

"Haha! See, she already got bored of him. She's waiting for me!" Paul said, I punched his nose, knowing it didn't hurt as much as I would have liked it to.

"Aww, man!" Paul groaned.

"What's she doing there?" I asked.

"I don't know, she came in. Asked where Paul's house was and ran." Emily said thoughtfully. "Weird behavior, but as she's an imprint, so I didn't expect anything different."

Without saying anything I ran out the door, what was she doing over there? Paul has truly gotten me worried. I quickly got to Paul's house and entered the garage to find Alexa beating up a boxing bag while muttering "Get used to it" over and over again. I have to admit if I were a human boy, I would not want to get her mad.

"Get used to what? The pain when you get kicked," I said evenly, being about her. What had made her act this way?

"Hey," she said smiling but I could see something was wrong.

I couldn't keep my cool facade, so I ran towards and wrapped my arms around her waist. Alexa wound her arms around my neck and pressed her face in my chest. I could clearly see that something was bothering her.

"What is it?" I asked agonized, I hated seeing her like this. It made my insides churn and the want to have someone to blame was huge.

"Childish thoughts," she whispered.

"Do tell," I said using her line.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

"With all my heart," I assured her.

"I don't like love," she said, her face was sad. As if she was apologizing.

I started fearing the worst, she was pretty dramatic after all. It made me dizzy. I swear that I felt like I was having a heart attack, just 'cause the pain was bigger than that. I_ needed _her. I started shaking as I thought of a life without her.

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean, I love you too." Calming me immediately, when she said that it made me feel like I was having a sugar rush, only better.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I feel weak," she mumbled.

I laughed, feeling carefree again. She got mad at the things which girls don't usually notice. I bet that if I proposed to her by hiding her ring in her pasta or something she won't take it as a wonderful surprise, she will be mad because I ruined her food. "How come I'm already thinking about this? It's too fast for both of us," I thought miserably.

"It's _not _funny," she said, but the smirk on her face made her look otherwise. I really enjoyed this, making her see the funny side of life. "It's just that, I learned to act tough, to _be _tough. With you, I don't know, you show the girly side of me."

"And it makes you feel weak," I finished off her speech.

"Frustrated, exposed, those sort of feelings. I guess I have to get used to it," she said grinning. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You really are my imprint," I said faking amazement.

"To the mother ship!" she shouted and ran out the door. I ran after her, we chased each other until we got to Emily's as we entered the door we burst out laughing uncontrollably. As we walked along the hallway we tried to calm down, but when we entered the kitchen and found everyone staring at us like we were two mad chickens we started all over again.

Alexa's phone started ringing, she reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" she said, I could see that she didn't know the caller.

"Where do you live right now?"

"Why?"

"We are from the lawyer firm, now where do you live?"

"Emily Young's place, just like I was supposed to," Alexa said, she was obviously unsure about what she is meant to say. Alexa looked at us, "The line is dead."

"That's freaky, and the wolf is talking," Seth said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, and I don't think it was the law firm," she said looking worried, I put an arm around her shoulders as we sat down. During dinner I noticed that her stiff shoulders started relaxing through the meal.

APOV

We started having dinner, everyone quickly got back into their happy mode. I still could not stop being worried, I had stalkers before. So I was used to it, but this time it seemed different. Somehow I forgot everything as soon as Paul and Quil climbed up to my room and came down wearing my two bras which I had brought with me. I nearly peed myself laughing, when Jacob stopped shaking of anger he started chuckling too.

As I was taking pictures with my phone Kim asked me, "How can you not mind? I would die of embarrassment."

"I went on tour with three boys and a half," I said, making her look towards me weirdly. "One was gay," I explained. "You learn to live with this sort of stuff, to just see that stupid, hilarious side of it all," I said grinning.

Then Paul started doing the exact moves I have done for the 'Sexy Mama' video, I would have fallen on the floor from laughing so hard if Jacob didn't catch me. When I jumped back up I joined in making Seth shout "DAMN!" I grinned when I heard a smack, meaning that Seth probably didn't have any more teeth thanks to Jacob.

Emily had a Mistresses Mask CD so she placed it in the CD Player, to the song we have been dancing too. Soon everyone was trying to copy my moves. It was goofy, amusing and absurd to watch Jacob trying to dance sexily. I swear to God I have never had so much fun. And from the faces around me I could see that they were thinking the same thing. Even an MM concert wasn't quite the same.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. School starts Monday. It starts sooner here." Emily said looking up from her now baked-and-perfect cake. I smiled, I couldn't wait for Monday, well…. I couldn't wait to see Sam's face when I'm protesting in bed. You can see he's not used to being argued with, he's just the kind of person who makes you smile when you see them mad.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jacob asked suspiciously. I noticed that people started to go home, still chuckling as they thought the night through."You know Sam's our leader."

"Your boss won't suffer, I think" I said evilly.

"Do you have a bikini? We are going cliff diving tomorrow, remember?"," Seth butted in before leaving.

"Oh yeah! Uh, no I don't have one. But I'm going shopping in the morning so I'll get one there." I said.

"Get a bikini, not a tankini. It won't suit you," Seth said.

I laughed " How do you know that?"

"Leah," he said sadly, leaving before I could say another word.

"Who's Leah?" I asked confused.

"His sister, she loved Sam and Emily's her cousin. So she's a little, no _a lot_ heartbroken. Having a little holiday… somewhere. We are not exactly sure." Jacob explained quickly. "Now,what are you planning to do."

I smirked, "Nothing much, I just want to annoy the Boss."

"I wouldn't guarantee you will live to see the light after that Alexa," Jacob warned gravely.

I touched his cheek, "Sleep now, wolfy," I said still smirking before running up the stairs, knowing his cynical gaze was following me.


	9. Jacob Black Is On My Back

When I woke up I couldn't believe my eyes. The clock on the wall said eight, I couldn't believe it. I haven't woken up this early since waking up at six in the morning to runaway from home with the band. I stared open mouthed at the clock. Jumping out of the bed I quickly ran towards the shower, were I staid for about three seconds.

I didn't feel like going slow, I wanted to go full speed against time, I stopped in my tracks as I was walking to the closet soaking with just a towel on. It was weird, these feelings. It felt like I was transforming into something, I couldn't really explain it. I started walking again towards the closet, until I saw my reflection in the mirror on the vanity desk.

I felt like I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the ground as I stared, and stared, and stared. Then I let out a piercing scream.

SPOV [Seth]

Emily was making breakfast as I was staring at her expert hand and amazed myself about how they managed to cook everything perfectly. Sam was reading the newspaper with a serene look on his face, and I was getting bored. I honestly couldn't wait until Alexa came down, it was almost like having another guy to fool around with, only that she was too hot to be a guy. I heard a scream upstairs, knowing that Alexa wouldn't scream if it was a spider or something, I ran up the stairs seriously worried, banging her door open. I heard Sam and Emily rushing up the stairs as I walked into her room.

Alexa was in the middle of the room, staring at a mirror, looking freaked out. She was trembling, although she was wearing only a towel, I knew that that sort of trembling only came when you were scared out of your wits. I looked at her for a second, I noticed that she wasn't breathing. "You can breathe now," I said gently. Emily and Sam just stepped in.

Alexa looked in the mirror then at us, "You don't see it?" she whispered.

"What?" Sam asked sharply.

"I'm black, like all over and I have this sparkly white swir……" she stopped, as if she noticed how crazy she sounded. She shook her head and nodded as if she had decided something, "It doesn't matter, I'll be fine" she said smiling. "Just, a bad dream."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Emily asked.

"Yep," she said.

Although we weren't convinced we still walked out.

APOV

I couldn't tell them, they would think I was mental. Who the hell likes a crazy girl? Not me, I can tell you that. Changing into one of Sam's white button down shirt with a black tank top underneath, not bothering to button up. I grabbed some frayed, jean shorts. They were a little bit too short for Seattle, as I also burrowed Emily's scissors when she let me have them. I put on my flip flops and grabbed my bag and sunglasses, I must have looked like I was going to the beach, but it was pretty warm outside.

Flopping down the stairs in until I reached the kitchen, were Seth was eating something that seemed like a bowl of salad filled with cereal. I took some toast with ham which seemed to be waiting for me.

"Thanks Emily," I said.

"No problem," she said as she started washing the dishes.

Sam shot his head up like an eagle from his newspaper, "Is that my shirt?" he asked.

"Yes, boss. Emily let me borrow it," I said with my mouth full. Very ladylike.

Seth eyed my shoes, he grinned, "Flops on a bike, smart."

"It's a free country," I replied shrugging . "I'm going, I'll see ya at two." I ran as fast as could my bike, enjoying the reunion. The ride to Seattle was just what I needed, I concentrated on keeping the wretched thoughts about the morning out of my head. When I arrived, I parked in front of then tattoo shop. I found myself looking into its window, it looked clean. After a sudden inspiration I reached out my phone and called Emily.

"Hello Alexa?" Emily said.

"Yeah, it's me. Is Seth there?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I talk to him?" There was a silence and a bang, possibly Emily hitting Seth on the head with the phone to get his attention from his beloved cereals.

"Alexeeee" he said jokingly.

"Shoot babe," he said, then I heard a growl.

"Is Jacob there?" I asked panicking.

"Yeah."

"Then get the fuck outta there, go to my room." There was a quick, several seconds pause.

"Okay, it's clear," he said. I practically heard him roll his eyes.

"Do you think J would mind if I tattooed his name on my back?"

"He…. would bloody love it. Trust me." Seth said with a smile in his voice.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I can't wait until I meet my imprint."

"Aw, Sethy! You deserve it," I said.

"Yeah, wait. Jacob's coming. See you later."

Closing the call, I went inside the shop. I opened the door and stepped in to find that it smelled entirely of cheap men cologne.

"How can I help you?" a smooth voice asked from behind the counter. He looked like he was _trying_ like a drug dealer, it was ridiculous. From the huge sunglasses, to the white jeans and shirt.

"I would like a tattoo," I said sounding unsure.

"This way," he said, his faint Italian accent purring. "Sit down," he said motioning to a chair.

"Your Italian,"I said.

"Yes,"he nodded, making me nod back.

"Vorrei un tatuaggio" I said, he immediately caught on that I knew Italian.

"Dove?" he asked.

"Sul retro del mio collo, ha bisogno di dire Jacob Black," I said. He didn't reply, as he started a little pen pin. I felt a sharp pain, which continued slowly. I felt the way it moved up my neck, I have to admit that you could clearly see he was an expert. He didn't ask me what I wanted, just what to write and where.

When he finished, he took me to a mirror were he let me look. In the mirror I could see that on my neck, the part that was hid by my shoulder length hair, was written in swirly letters Jacob and Black underneath it, there was a small black heart stuck to the end of the 'k'. When I looked at my face, I stopped and my stomach churned, I still looked the same. The same as in the morning, only that this time I knew that I was the only one who saw myself this way. I quickly looked away from the mirror, to find that my tattooer was looking at me curiously.

"Perfecto," I said smiling shakily. I decided again to ignore what I saw, no point in scaring people with my weird thoughts.

Many people thought tattoos were vulgar, I thought too until now. Now I thought of it as my constant reminder that I had found my true love, not that I needed a memo as it was constantly on my mind. Even if it will ever end, it hurt my heart even to think about that, I still knew that I would not be able to get over him. He was my one, my only.

I quickly got to the Juicy Couture boutique across the road where I started looking for a cute bikini for later that day. There were some really cute ones which made me look gorgeous, even if I do say so myself. Next to me there were two extremely pale individuals, beautiful but with no expression on their faces, making them look unnatural. Vampires, I knew.

"Alice Cullen," said the leech with bronze hair. " You have to come this second, or we will be late for camping." Camping, huh? More like hunting who knows what.

"Oh! You're the Cullens!" I exclaimed. Yep, the small one looked exactly like Jacob described her to me, it must be the Pixie. And from the skeptical face the other one made, he must have read my mind. Meaning, that was Eddie.

"Pixie and Eddie?" he asked slightly amused. He turned serious right after the tiny spark of feeling. "How do you know?" he whispered.

"The new wolf girl," I grinned, reaching my hand out to shake theirs. They seemed surprised by my gesture, but took my hand anyway. Already expecting the cold skin, I didn't even flinch.

"You know, you don't smell like a human, you…" Eddie halted. "Tell me, Alexa" he said picking my name out of my mind, "When you look in the mirror, what do you see?"

"How do you know?" I asked, with my voice hollow. Pixie too looked confused towards Eddie.

He shook his head, "Too much to explain right now, I'll to call a friend so he can come here to me your phone number and I'll call you when he arrives." Giving him my number shakily, they walked out smoothly, Pixie giving me an encouraging smile before she left.

I sat down in the nearest chair. How could they know? How could _he, _that dumdass, possibly know? I hated them, for what they did to Jacob, but right now I had no choice that to wait for the friking phone call, just to make sure I haven't drunk too much alcohol in my younger years to ruin my brain cells.

**Tres interesante, :) review please :P. Would be appreciated, a LOT [lolz]**

**any questions, don't hesitate to send a mail :).**

**Ly,**

**dp xxxx**


	10. Crashing Cameras

With my eyes closed, I took a deep breath. Big deal, I'll let the bloodsuckers find out what I need to know. I guess my problem was solved, and I had someone else doing the work for me. I was always like this, trying to make stuff easier for myself. As long as they found an explanation I didn't really care. I _won't _and I _can't_ care, as caring is not part of my character. Except caring for Jacob and by the way we acted towards each other I was now sure that it was pretty natural.

"I'll tell him, all of it." I decided. I just needed to take things off my chest.

I stood there, enjoying the calm I felt that the PP (Pale Prissies – I mean, I just met them and by the way Eddie acted I could tell they were really stuck up, not the sort of people I would want to hang out with, how could Whinny stand it? He just sits there acting like the King of smartasses) It was nice knowing they had an idea about what the hell was happening to me.

"Miss, can I help you?" I heard an annoying voice say.

Opening my eyes I handed the 'helper', as I like to call them,the bikini I had just tried on "Yeah, I'm buying that. And where's the loo?"

"Loo Miss?" the red haired girl asked.

"It's called a lavatory." I said sighing. I have lived the Lord of Dorchester when I was his son's girlfriend. He wasn't very happy with the way I talked and dressed. So for the two years I went out with Thomas I learned to talk in a posh way and dress like a 'lady'. Sadly the only thing which actually stuck to me was that you never say toilet or bathroom "It's _extremely _rude," I remembered Lady Dorchester say appalled the first time I came there.

"Oh," the girl said, she obviously thought I was some snob. "It's that way," she pointed to the back of the shop. Nodding I started walking towards the loo, until a girl wearing way too much make-up and gold with a huge Louis Vuitton jumped in my way.

"You're Alexa Silva!" she shouted. Thank God there was hardly anyone around, the ones who were looked curiously towards us.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"OMG, I HAVE to call my friends. From now on we will be B.. I mean, you can get us in all the cool Mtv parties right? And we'll go shopping in Rome and…." she just kept blabbering on and on. That was one reason to prefer La Push, none of these species. The problem with Mtv parties was that they were actually really boring, because there were more paparazzi than celebs you couldn't really dance 'cause if you did you would be crashing into digital cameras every single second, so you only went to an Mtv party if you had something to gossip about. Just that there wasn't anything to _gossip _about you knew everything about 'what is in' from E! online.

"Look," I smiled again, trying to keep my calm. "I really need the loo, we'll talk later ok?" but she was already too busy talking on her pink mobile. Without hesitation I walked straight on. When I got there I started washing my hands, so no wolfy friends would know that I touched a leech. Well, until I'm telling Jacob.

I felt weak again as I thought about were I'd rather be. I would love to just have Jacob shoulder to snuggle into and be comforted. "See! This is exactly what I mean," I thought.

"Yep, I've fallen in love. Nothing I can do about it now," this was also classically me. After something big in my life happened, I just forgot and did what my instinct told me. Right now, it was too busy thinking about Jacob's smooth, full lips and those looks he gave me which simply made me crave something more than kisses. So, the conclusion was that my 'amazing' instinct was screeching at me, asking me where the fuck is Jacob.

After paying for the bikini, I knew that I was too distracted to shop. So I ran to New Yorker, which has quite a lot of clothes and bought the rest of the stuff I needed. Afterwards I jumped on my bike and headed for La Push. In the middle of the trip I saw that my hands were starting to look like black marble. Knowing that I couldn't ignore it anymore I went off the motorway deep into the woods, next to a quiet pond. There I sat down next to the pond and closed my eyes.

This feeling came to me, as if it was calling me. Deep into my mind I reached for it, trying to pull it out to the surface. I felt it move, slowly, making me feel tranquil. It felt as if the air around me had given me space, itself trying to pull the feeling out. When I nearly achieved it I felt my skin cool down, to a cold state. Then I felt some swirls, the swirls were spinning on my skin, and they were _very _hot. When I opened my eyes and looked into my reflection in the clear water of the pond all I could do was gasp. Right now, I _definitely _wasn't human anymore.

My skin had thickened, it was thick enough to be an elephants skin. Only that it fit my body perfectly. It was the darkest color of black looking like I was made from black marble, with silver swirls all over my body they sparkled in the sunlight. As I touched my skin with my fingers I could see that the black part of my skin was ice cold and that the silver swirls were hot as fire. The sudden change between the two temperatures was amazing. My hair turned black with silver highlights and there was a black smoke which surrounded me. I looked exactly like I had seen myself in the mirror that morning. Only this time, I wasn't changed just in the reflection, because when I looked down at my body I saw that I was the same in real life too.

Surprisingly, I felt at peace, like I was in the right shape. I decided that I wasn't _just _human. I must have been something more. Who knows what? I'll let the PPs show off about how much they knew, it was really annoying having them know more about me than myself.

I closed my eyes again, and tried to get the activity I have just felt to hide itself again, deep into my mind. When I opened my eyes again I looked like the Alexa everyone loves again. Oh, how I grinned at the thought.

I felt much more relieved, maybe I was crazy, maybe it was a dream, but hell didn't I look cool? I must have looked better at night, you could tell that I was one of those night creatures. I got onto my bike and started driving towards La Push slowly, calming myself down. Hell, I needed an explanation.

As I parked I saw Jacob come out of the house with a smile which made me unsure if I could get off the bike without falling. I was pretty sure that my grin was the same as he stumbled a bit a few meters next to the bike. I stopped the engine, turning round I felt warm hands grab my waist. As if I was programmed to do it I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closely.

We stared into each other's eyes, we both seemed like we were trying to read each other's mind.

"I missed you," he murmured after a while.

"Do I have to say it back? Cos you know I _did _miss you, but it sounds stupid you know? Like 'I missed you', and me saying the same 'I missed… " he interrupted my speech with a kiss on the earlobe which made it impossible to think of something else besides the warm pressure on my neck.

I slowly kissed his neck, from his jaw to the base of the throat, were I pulled back and said, "Come on, let's get ready for cliff diving." I was ready to have the best cliff diving session I have ever had, as it wasn't my first. Also because of what I will tell Jacob afterwards, I needed some kind of drug, sadly the J-drug didn't help when you have problems with the 'J'.


	11. Checking Out Nuts

"I want the last banana! I_ need _it!"

"I am getting that banana!" Quil shouted annoyed.

"Give her the banana!" Jacob commanded.

"See, J said _I _can have the banana!" I shouted, trying to keep myself from laughing. With Jacob on my side, I will surely get the banana. The thing was, I didn't even _like _bananas. I was only doing this to annoy Quil. Jacob was irritated as he didn't know I actually detested the way too sweet yellow things with all my being. He looked like he was about to explode from anger, as if not getting what I _fake-wanted _was unheard of.

We were at the beach now, sitting on a huge mattress. Paul was sitting with us staring absently at the sun, we could clearly see that something was wrong but no one dared to ask him what happened. The others were trying to build a huge sandcastle nearby.

"Doesn't it remind you of something it shouldn't have?" Quil asked curiously, obviously wanting to gross me out.

"_That's_ why you wanted it so much," I said smiling. "I had no idea you looked at things that way!"

Paul jumped out if his trance, "No, what the hell are you talking about? Don't you know there is like a 90 something percent….." he blubbered pulling out a LOT of condoms out of his shorts.

Now I really was grossed out, "You can have the banana," I said laughing. Quil's attention was on Paul now.

"Did you do something you shouldn't have done?" he asked.

"You say a lot of 'shouldn't haves'" I grumbled, already bored with nothing to do.

Quil glared at me, making Jacob growl loudly. I hid my face in his shoulder while pulling myself in his lap. I really liked having the kind of support Jacob gave me, I felt appreciated and cared for. I silently vowed to be there for him as he was there for me. Even if it would be on small things and agreements.

"Yeah, I was tired of being a virgin. So I you know, just tried it? It's not that hard when you have a list of admirers." Paul said proudly.. "The problem is, I'm worried that she's pregnant."

"I'm going to try the cliff diving thing" I said quickly, jumping upwards. Walking towards the cliff quickly, trying not to think about the conversation I heard Jacob say behind me "You don't actually think I'm letting you go there alone right?"

I turned around smirking, "You told me that before."

"I also told you before that you can't stop me from caring about it," he said as if stating an obvious fact.

We got to the top, were I started running towards the edge. Jumping in the air I enjoyed the luxuriating sensation. It had been my comfort for all the years before Jacob that I knew I wouldn't be able to give it up easily. I was falling downwards towards the huge waves which seemed to be crashing aimlessly on the rocks around.

I felt a warm arm secure its place on my waist before I (or 'we' now) plunged into the cold water. Jacob pulled me upwards until we reached the surface of the water.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked, with an agonized look on his face

I didn't understand why he had acted like this, so I kept quiet while we swam to the beach. The whole time hating myself for making him feel this way, although I had no idea why.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned when we reached the beach and we were resting on the sand. Our pack was quite far, it would take a long walk to get there.

"Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?" he whispered, barely saying the last word.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You didn't even look, what if you slipped while running towards the edge? Or if…" he started ranting stuff about my safety, I placed my wet hand on his cheek.

"J," I said "Seriously, there's like a zero point five percent that that's going to happen to me!"

"Yeah," he said, seeming to calm down. "But be careful, _please."_

"Aren't I always?" I asked giving him an angelic look.

We started walking back towards our group holding hands. Surprisingly I like holding hands with Jacob, they were big and manly. Usually I hated it, they either didn't fit, or were sweaty. Horrible. With Jacob I really liked it, it felt like a show of affection between us.

When we got back Emily told us that we shall be heading back now, nodding I gave Paul an odd look. Who seemed in a better mood now and barked a laugh, making the others look weirdly at us.

"I won't comment," I said while walking towards my bike. I turned to face Jacob, "Are you riding with me?"

He nodded eagerly. We said our goodbyes and started the bike before sprinting off on the narrow road. As I was driving a tiny shop on the road attracted my attention, I slowed down. Its sign read 'Nut Specialized Shop'.

"Do you mind if I took a look? It'll only take a second? And I feel like nuts," I frowned realizing how weird I sounded.

Jacob gave a lazy laugh and said "Sure, sure" looking chilled and relaxed as he kissed the top of my head seeming blissfully happy. He must be bipolar or something, but I always felt like grinning when I saw him like this.

Parking outside the shop I saw Sam's truck pass us while giving a loud honk.

"That's Seth," Jacob and I said at the same time before letting out a chuckle from him, and a giggle from me.

Walking inside I saw that the shop consisted of only nuts. I started looking around.

"Can I help you?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around to see a guy who looked exactly like Joey staring intently at me. He looked similar, but his hair had been cut off and dyed blue instead of the purple I choose for him. I felt Jacob's hand tighten around my waist. I decided it was best to be breezy.

"No thanks, just checking out your nuts," I froze, that sounded _really _non-breezy. "You know, the stuff you eat?" Great Alexa, even worse.

The guy laughed, it definitely was familiar. I looked the guy in the eyes, "Joey?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Thought you'll never recognize me," he said business like. "Now let's talk business."

"What do you mean?" I asked hazily, not believing that Joey was right there.

"You talked to the vampires right? Well I'm the man who's supposed to help you."

"YOU TALKED TO LEECHES?" I heard Jacob shout, realizing he had been quiet until now.

Ohhh, I'm in trouble now. Especially if the shaking is anything to go by, or the phasing.


End file.
